survivalsanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Drug Masters Guide (DMG)
The Basic Drugs Drugs are potent substances that have a strong effect on humanoid biologies, and vampire/werewolves. There is nothing inherently evil about use of these drugs, but some particularly idealistic polities, often religion-driven, tend to outlaw them, fearing their effects. More cynical or corrupt regimes forbid them more primarily to drive up prices (and thus enrich the distributors), prevent effective regulation, and to enrich the distributors — who are often the rulers themselves, or who pay large sums to the rulers for the privilege of a state-sponsored monopoly. In an open market, these substances may be quite inexpensive. Where they are contraband, the price may go arbitrarily high, and the quality arbitrarily low. Fraud may be common unless dealers are familiar to the purchaser, but even that is no guarantee since the dealer herself may be hoodwinked. Prices in the below descriptions are for a relatively open market, where these substances may be traded openly. Unless otherwise specified in the drug description, a drug's effects are an Alchemical bonus and untyped penalty. Consequently, the positive effect of a drug does not stack with itself, although the penalty will. Runes Description: This incarnated sugary pill is made by tradtions that most sugar pills are made, but carved with Rune-rods and sold in pouches, similar to *weed*. As with *weed*, it is smoked, but unlike *weed* it tends to emit tiny sparks when lit and the exhaled smoke is a pale shade of green. Once lit, it takes its effects on your body, coating you in soft light. Runes helps with clarity of thought and memory, but it makes the user nauseous. One pouch of runes costs 50gp and contains 16 doses. Positives Lucky - For some reason, Lady Luck is on your side, and wishes you the best of days success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions. Hustle - '''For some reason unknown, you feel like being productive while on the runes; a urgency to make the most of your day. '''Forged in Flame - '''Just like the sugar's runes, you feel a protection from the foul feelings on the sun upon your day, all shall go your way, and weather shall not harm you, as the would the runes. '''A Healthy Boy - '''If you thought this wasn't just some amazing wonder drug, it also works as a vitamin with all your essentials, so now you can be the healthy boy your mother always wanted. '''Negatives Attraction - '''Remember that "glowing in soft light"? Well that is actually a side effect of Rune radiation, made while carving it. While on the drug, anyone would be able to see you, no matter how hard you hide. '''Catnip's Dew Description: The Catnip's Dew, or dew is derived from dyes found in deserts. If dried and smoked the smoke will poor like most pipe smokes, but a yellow liquid with a sweet scent and taste will drip from it, which form the effect of the dew. Bard's Flower Tea makes one more sociable and artistic, but also makes one feel weak. A pouch of the petals for brewing costs 5gp and is enough to make 5 pots of tea, each of which is good for four cups. Positives Jumpy - You gain the reflexes of a cat, bu the good reflexes, meant for survival. You leap from far distances, like a cat pouncing in a field of sunflowers, or garbage if you live in the city. Negatives Exhaustion - '''You just feel like slumping into a heap, you've been working too hard these days, why not just take a rest? '''Headache - '''Oh gods, where the hell is the couch? My head hurts... '''Munchies - '''Geez, can't we find any food around here? What kind of person gets high and doesn't have brownies to munch on? '''Dragontail Description: The red roots of the Regalliv plant (itself a source of Regalliv Root poison) can be shelled and the insides ground into liquid called Dragontail. Dragontail is a dark thick liquid, usually kept in potion bottles, which can be kept inside a small device and injected for an intense effect. Injecting Dragontail gives one a light headed feeling, such as drifting, in such a manner that you actually float, giving its name Dragontail. 20gp will buy a bottle of Rage Powder which is good for 10 doses. Positives Flight of a Dragon - '''Feel the dragon inside, your lungs burn with new found air, your head lights up, and you ascend into the clouds. '''Negatives Weakness - '''Your woes fall upon you, and the will to fight is dwindled inside you. '''Headache - '''Oh gods, where the hell is the couch? My head hurts... '''Sloth - '''You can't seem to move, the limbs demand to go no farther, for it is a injustice to how hard you work them every day. '''Archon Mushroom Description: The Archon Mushroom tends to grow on ignored stores of soul sand which are not kept suitably dry. It is a spotless red wart-like capped mushroom, that is dried and eaten most commonly by druids and clerics for its benefits, often on pizza. Eating the mushrooms gives one a sense how the souls suffer, allowing them to connect to the dead. They are typically sold in single doses for 1gp each. Positives Nothing '''- Hm... Nothing positive. '''Negatives Blinding - '''Your eyes are clouded, and you can't see your fingers. What is going on? '''Exhaustion - '''You just feel like slumping into a heap, you've been working too hard these days, why not just take a rest? '''Headache - '''Oh gods, where the hell is the couch? My head hurts... '''Sloth - '''You can't seem to move, the limbs demand to go no farther, for it is a injustice to how hard you work them every day. '''Trinity Description: An Acrobat's Patch is a piece of rough cloth lightly coated in a gluey alchemical substance. It is usually difficult to distinguish from an ordinary tattered rag, but if rubbed on the underside of the arm between the armpit and elbow, it will result in strange drug effects. Doing so is a full round action and the effect begins one round later. Using this patch makes one feel grounded and with good balance but makes them act and speak strangely for the during of the effect. One patch, which can only be used once, costs 1gp. Positives A Healthy Boy - '''If you thought this wasn't just some amazing wonder drug, it also works as a vitamin with all your essentials, so now you can be the healthy boy your mother always wanted. '''Jumpy - You gain the reflexes of a cat, bu the good reflexes, meant for survival. You leap from far distances, like a cat pouncing in a field of sunflowers, or garbage if you live in the city. '''Extra Vitamin A - '''The amount of carrots surging through you is making your eyes enhance and zoom in int e darkness, like you have night vision or something.